


Trust Exercise

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Double Penetration, Group Sex, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy day isn't going to stop Michael's team from being together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> burnkink: [Michael/Sam/Fiona/Jesse, Stuck at the loft during a storm](http://burnkink.livejournal.com/717.html?thread=36813#t36813)

"So, Mike, you mean to tell me that you, Sam or Fiona didn't bother to check the forecast on our day off. Instead of playing football on the beach, we're stuck inside the loft waiting for this thunderstorm to pass."

"Jesse, you know what the weather's like in Miami in summer," Michael said. "Some sun, a lot of clouds and a lot more rain."

"And people standing around outside acting like nothing's happening," Sam added. "Hey, Mikey, do you still have your playing cards?"

"I don't know, Sam. Ever since Fi's moved in, we've moved a few things."

"So you're telling me you and Fi threw out the playing cards."

"Actually, Sam, I think I _saved_ the playing cards," Fiona said. 

"Oh, _finally_ you didn't throw out anything of mine for your wine bottles."

"Sam…"

"Sorry, Mikey, but it still pains me that I lost some valuable things after Fi moved in the loft." 

Fiona began looking for the playing cards, pulling open drawers. A box of unopened condoms caught her eye. She grabbed them, looked for the expiration date on the box, and waved them in the air.

"Fi, have you forgotten what cards look like?"

"Sam, why would we play another boring round of poker or blackjack or whatever you want to play when we could do a trust building exercise?"

"Trust building exercise? I've done a few trust building exercises and none of them involved condoms."

Fiona stared at Sam.

"Oh. You mean _that._ "

"You, of all people, shouldn't act like group sex are dirty words."

"I never said it was, sister."

"Michael? Jesse? Are you in?"

Michael and Jesse stared at Fiona.

"I know that you two have had your problems, and you both have feelings for me. Well, Jesse, you _did_ have feelings for me. Why not work those problems out in bed together?"

"Fi…"

Jesse nodded. "I think it's a good idea, Mike. I mean, as long as you're cool with that."  
Michael was silent for a few moments.

"Okay, Fi. But if we all stop working together, I'm putting this on you."

 

Michael moved his tongue in and out of Fiona's cunt as Jesse and Sam watched him. Fiona said nothing. She kept Michael's head pressed against her cunt. Her eyes were open. There was a huge grin on her face.

"Isn't this awesome, Sam?" Jesse asked.

Sam shrugged. "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"If I was you, Jesse," Fiona said, "I'd get prepared."

"You mean I'm up next?"

Fiona wiggled her eyebrows and nodded.

Sam shrugged again. "I've waited longer for things like this."

 

Jesse fucked Fiona in her ass and Michael fucked Fiona in her cunt as Sam drank beer. The smell of sex wafted in the loft. Fiona, Michael and Jesse were sweating. Fiona's face blushed. She moaned. In between her moans she said "Fuck you, Sam. Fuck you."

"Are you trying to get me to shut you up?"

"You may as well form an airtight seal, Sam."

Sam, who was hard from watching Fiona, Jesse and Michael have sex, grabbed a condom. He walked to Fiona's mouth. Fiona sucked his cock. 

"Finally, I've got you to shut up." Sam grinned.

 

After all of them had come, the four huddled together on the bed. 

"Well, did my boys come?"

Michael, Jesse and Sam nodded. 

"Do you want to do it again? It's still miserable outside. If we can't do a huddle on the beach, then…"

"Uh, Fi?"

"Yes, Michael?"

"Can I eat first?"

"Sure. We can all eat. You have more than yogurt in the fridge, right?"

"No, Fi. But after the storm we can run to Publix and get…something." Michael smiled. 

"I guess we can make yogurt parfaits. On me."

Michael looked at Fiona. He nodded. "That sounds like a good idea, Fi."


End file.
